freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonata Dusk (Minecraft Dimensions)
Sonata Dusk is a female siren and one of the main former antagonists in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She is a backup singer in her band the Dazzlings, rivaling the Rainbooms. She is a friend of Mordecai and Rigby. History Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In the film, Sonata and the other Dazzlings are introduced in the human world. They are sirens from Equestria who were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded before they could conquer Equestria with their dark magic. They first appear in a café causing tension between the patrons, and Sonata briefly argues with Aria Blaze. She and the Dazzlings later convince the students with their music to turn the friendly Musical Showcase into a Battle of the Bands. Sonata and the Dazzlings use their siren's songs to control the students' opinion and advance through the competition bracket. In the final battle against the Rainbooms, Sonata and the Dazzlings are eventually defeated, and the gem pendants with which they controlled the students are destroyed. As a result, their inability to sing leads to them being chased off in disgrace. Aside from flashbacks, Sonata's true form is never physically shown in the film, but she and her fellow band members gain pony-like ears, extended ponytails, and translucent fin-like wings. They also summon astral projections of their siren forms from their pendants. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games A drawing of Sonata's siren form is briefly seen in Friendship Games during the CHS Rally Song. Her siren form can also be seen in one of the human Twilight Sparkle's photos. Minecraft Dimensions Minecraft Dimensions: The Phantom Wars Sonata Dusk saw her friends, Mordecai and Rigby much to the Heroes' surprise. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Crisis on Infinity Earths Equestria Girls: Better Together Sonata Dusk, alongside Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze, make their return in the music video Find the Magic, performing at the Starswirled Music Festival and singing about adjusting to life without their magic. Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Sonata along with the rest of the Dazzlings return in Sunset's Backstage Pass as performers at the Starswirled Music Festival. They appear as suspects to who has been causing the time loop, only for Sunset to misunderstand that she really meant that their song, Find the Magic, was looped while they were on stage. When Sunset Shimmer checks their van only to not find the Time Twirler and after reading Adagio's mind, Sunset finds out that they weren't responsible. Sonata and the rest of the Dazzlings continue to harass Sunset before leaving in their van. Sonata mentions that she once accidentally started a fire by putting tacos in a toaster. 5 Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!! When Sonata said, that she accidentally started a fire by putting tacos in a toaster. SpongeBob shows Sonata Dusk a picture of the slightly used taco stand that Plankton bought it from the pawn shop, as a effort for her to make tacos for Lily Pad's birthday party. But, Squidward quickly refers to her as another SpongeBob. After Sonata Dusk made tacos for Lily Pad's birthday party, she sees Professor Mad Mini-Rabbid, Professor Mad Rabbid and their clones, she heard his question about what are they having for lunch, just then, Sonata makes tacos for them much to Rose Heart's dismay. Super Hero Taisen All-Star: Unified Heroes vs. New Blood Tribe Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Eqyestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped Sonata Dusk and the rest of the Unified Heroes saw Sora, Riku and their friends returned from rescuing Kairi. King Mickey told them that the Arch-Illager captured Herobrine, much to their darkest moment and making Mordecai and Rigby to find new members to join Hero Squad. Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Kamen Rider 00 Disney Time Minecraft Dimensions: Stampede Sonata Dusk uses Ryuki Survive Ridewatch transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive. Disney Time Vol. 2 Personality Throughout Rainbow Rocks, Sonata Dusk is shown to be somewhat air-headed and carefree, similar to Pinkie Pie. For example, before the Dazzlings sing Battle in the cafeteria, Sonata is more focused on getting lunch since it is Taco Tuesday. Also, she and Pinkie are the only ones who actually seem to enjoy Snips and Snails' rap performance. Sonata doesn't pick up on Adagio's sarcasm when she says she "loves" the human world, and she speaks candidly with Sunset Shimmer about her and her friends' true nature, nearly blowing their cover. In addition, she frequently argues with Aria Blaze over trivial matters. Despite this, she can be just as cruel and devious as her bandmates, if at times unintentionally so, as evidenced in her interactions with Sunset Shimmer and Trixie. In the 5 Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!!, Sonata is back to her happy-go-lucky self, she has the same personality as SpongeBob, much to Squidward's dismay and Rose Heart's annoyance, due to their similar cooking feats and eager dances. Rider Forms Arsenal Relationships Family * Adagio Dazzle = Sister * Aria Blaze = Sister * Starswirled the Bearded = Father * Mephiles the Dark = Uncle * Mohiles the Time Eater = Uncle * Sonic the Hedgehog = Uncle/Friend * Rainbow Dash = Auntie/Friend Friends * Heath Burns = Love Interest * Mordecai = Best Friend * Rigby = Best Friend * Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi = Friend * Sunset Shimmer = Friend * Pinkie Pie = Friend * Fluttershy = Friend * Applejack = Friend * Rarity = Friend * Unified Heroes ** Heroes of the Minecraft World *** Zion "Pikachu18" (Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom) *** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance *** Noctis Lucis Caelum *** Lars Alexanderson *** Jesse (Minecraft Story Mode) *** Petra (Minecraft Story Mode) *** Lukas (Minceraft Story Mode) *** Ivor (Minecraft Story Mode) *** Romeo (Minecraft Story Mode) ** Team Mario and Sonic *** Mario/Kamen Rider Mario *** Luigi/Kamen Rider Luigi *** Princess Peach *** Princess Daisy *** Princess Rosalina & Luma *** Princess Toadstool *** Yoshi *** Bowser/Bowsette *** Bowser Jr. *** King Koopa *** Kooplings *** Larry Koopa *** Iggy Koopa *** Morton Koopa Jr. *** Ludwig von Koopa *** Lemmy Koopa *** Roy Koopa *** Wendy O. Koopa *** Cheatsy Koopa *** Bully Koopa *** Big Mouth Koopa *** Kootie Pie Koopa *** Hip *** Hop *** Kooky von Koopa *** Piranha Plant *** Toad *** Pauline *** Paper Mario *** Paper Luigi *** Paper Princess Peach *** Paper Yoshi *** Paper Bowser *** Paper King Koopa *** Paper Bowser Jr. *** Paper Larry Koopa *** Paper Iggy Koopa *** Paper Morton Koopa Jr. *** Paper Wendy O. Koopa *** Paper Ludwig von Koopa *** Paper Lemmy Koopa *** Paper Roy Koopa *** Miles "Tails" Prower/Kamen Rider Mosquito/Kamen Rider Tails *** Knuckles the Echidna/Kamen Rider Punch Beetle/Kamen Rider Knuckle *** Amy Rose/Kamen Rider Rose *** Shadow the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Mantis/Kamen Rider Shadow *** Rouge the Bat/Kamen Rider Rouge *** E-123 Omega *** Silver the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Silver *** Blaze the Cat *** Lance the Fox *** Cream the Rabbit *** Vector the Crocodile *** Charmy Bee *** Espio the Chameleon *** Hyper Metal Sonic *** Classic Sonic *** Classic Tails *** Classic Knuckles *** Classic Vector *** Classic Charmy *** Classic Espio *** Classic Amy *** Zero the Jackal *** Donkey Kong *** Diddy Kong *** Dixie Kong *** Funky Kong *** Cranky Kong *** Wrinkly Kong *** Candy Kong *** Tiny Kong *** Lanky Kong *** Swanky Kong *** King K. Rool *** Link *** Princess Zelda *** Shiek *** Ganondorf *** Young Link *** Toon Link *** Marth *** Caeda *** Lyndis *** Roy *** Ike *** Chrom *** Lucina *** Robin *** Corrin *** Ryoma *** Xander *** Azura *** Captain Falcon *** Shulk *** Rex *** Pyra *** Mythra *** Pit *** Palutena *** Fox McCloud *** Falco Lombardi *** Ice Climbers *** Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus *** Mega Man *** Aki Light/Mega Man *** Mega Mini *** Rush *** Pac-Man *** Cloud Strife *** Solid Snake *** Bayonetta *** Ryu/Ryu Ranger *** Ken Masters *** Chun-Li/Chun-Li Ranger *** Guile *** Cammy *** Zangief *** Kirby *** Meta Knight *** King Dedede *** Bonkers *** Knuckle Joe *** Bandana Waddle Dee *** Inkling Girl *** Inkling Boy *** Olimar *** Alph *** Louie *** Ness *** Lucas *** Pikachu *** Pokémon Trainer Red **** Red's Pokémon Team: ***** Squirtle ***** Ivysaur ***** Charizard ***** Pidgeot ***** Scyher ***** Gengar ***** Lapris ***** Beedrill ***** Lycanroc (Dusk Form) *** Jigglypuff *** Pichu *** Lucario *** Greninja/Ash-Greninja *** Incineroar *** Detective Pikachu *** Tim Goodman *** R.O.B. *** Mr. Game & Watch *** Duck Hunt Duo *** Wii Fit Trainer *** Male Wii Fit Trainer *** Villager *** Isabelle *** Dr. Mario *** Mii Fighters **** Mii Brawler **** Mii Swordfighter **** Mii Gunner *** Dark Pit *** Dark Samus *** Birdo *** Geno *** Professor E. Gadd *** Rayman *** Globox *** Barbara ** Team Rabbid Mario and Team Rabbid Sonic *** Rabbid Mario *** Rabbid Luigi *** Rabbid Peach *** Rabbid Yoshi *** Rabbid Toad *** Blue Rabbid Toad *** Yellow Rabbid Toad *** Black Rabbid Toad *** Green Rabbid Toad *** Purple Rabbid Toad *** Gold Rabbid Toad *** Beep-O *** Spawny *** Rabbid Wario *** Rabbid Waluigi *** Rabbid Daisy *** Rabbid Rosalina *** Rabbid Luma *** Rabbid Pauline *** Rabbid Kong *** Rabbid Kirby *** Rabbid Inkling Girl *** Rabbid Inkling Boy *** Rabbid Villager *** Rabbid Falcon *** Rabbid Pichu *** Rabbid Jigglypuff *** Rabbid Pac-Man *** Rabbid Dedede *** Rabbid Isabelle *** Rabbid Snake *** Rabbid Mac *** Rabbid Mega Man *** Rabbid Game & Watch *** Rabbid Geno *** Rabbid Meta Knight *** Rabbid Funky *** Rabbid Dixie *** Rabbid Diddy *** Rabbid Wrinkly *** Rabbid Candy *** Rabbid Tiny *** Rabbid Lanky *** Game Rabbids *** Rabbid Rool *** Bad Banana Rabbid *** Underwater Banana Rabbid *** Island Banana Rabbid *** Jungle Banana Rabbid *** Sea Banana Rabbid *** Rabbid R.O.B. *** Rabbid Ashley *** Rabbid Ice Climbers *** Rabbid Samus *** Rabbid Ridley *** Rabbid Trainer *** Rabbid Zelda *** Rabbid Link *** Rabbid Bowser/Rabbid Bowsette *** Rabbid Pikachu *** Rabbid Young Link *** Rabbid Toon Link *** Rabbid Shiek *** Rabbid Ganondorf *** Rabbid Rayman *** Rabbid Globox *** Rabbid Barbara *** Rabbid Lucina *** Rabbid Marth *** Rabbid Ike *** Rabbid Roy *** Rabbid Chrom *** Rabbid Robin *** Rabbid Corrin *** Rabbid Bayonetta *** Rabbid Ryu *** Rabbid Ken *** Rabbid Simon *** Rabbid Richter *** Rabbid Cloud *** Rabbid Joker *** Rabbid Mewtwo *** Rabbid Lucario *** Rabbid Fox *** Rabbid Falco *** Rabbid Wolf *** Rabbid Olimar *** Rabbid Greninja *** Rabbid Incineroar *** Rabbid Dr. Mario *** Rabbid Dark Hunt Duo *** Rabbid Mii Brawler *** Rabbid Mii Swordfighter *** Rabbid Mii Gunner *** Rabbid Dark Pit *** Rabbid Dark Samus *** Rabbid Ness *** Rabbid Shiek *** Rabbid Zero Suit Samus *** Rabbid Lucas *** Rabbid Pokemon Trainer *** Rabbid Palutena *** Rabbid Bowser Jr. *** Rabbid Larry Koopa *** Rabbid Iggy Koopa *** Rabbid Morton Koopa Jr. *** Rabbid Ludwig von Koopa *** Rabbid Roy Koopa *** Rabbid Lemmy Koopa *** Rabbid Wendy O. Koopa *** Bwario *** Bwaluigi *** Rabbid Birdo *** Rabbid Sonic *** Rabbid Tails *** Rabbid Amy *** Rabbid Knuckle *** Rabbid Shadow *** Paper Rabbid Peach *** Paper Rabbid Luigi *** Paper Spawny *** Paper Rabbid Mario *** Paper Rabbid Yoshi *** Paper Beep-O *** Rabbid Rouge *** Rabbid E-123 Omega *** Rabbid Cream *** Rabbid Silver *** Rabbid Blaze *** Rabbid Vector *** Rabbid Charmy *** Rabbid Espio *** Bwadow *** Bwarouge *** Luddy Von Bwah *** Iggle *** Roi *** Mort *** Lare Lare *** Wendle *** Lemmster *** Rabbid Mona *** Rabbid Alph *** Rabbid Classic Sonic *** Rabbid Classic Tails *** Rabbid Classic Knuckles *** Rabbid Classic Vector *** Rabbid Classic Charmy *** Rabbid Classic Espio ** Equestria Ninjas/Cutie Mark Crew *** Princess Twilight Sparkle = Friend *** Trixie Lulamoon *** Starlight Glimmer *** Juniper Montage *** Sandalwood *** Micro Chips *** Sour Sweet *** Lemon Zest *** Indigo Zap *** Sugarcoat *** Sunny Flare *** Flash Sentry = Former Enemy/Good Friend *** Thunderbass *** Valhallan *** Mystery Mint *** Cloudy Kicks *** Paisley *** Sweet Leaf *** Tennis Match *** Gloriosa Daisy *** Timber Spruce *** Wallflower Blush *** Vignette Valenica *** Apple Bloom *** Scootaloo *** Sweetie Belle *** Big Macintosh *** Silver Spoon *** Diamond Tiara *** DJ Pon-3 *** Snips and Snails *** Octavia Melody *** Bon Bon *** Lyra Heartstrings *** Derpy *** Bulk Biceps *** Principal Celestia *** Vice Principal Luna *** Granny Smith *** Shining Armor *** Principal Cadence *** Crimson Napalm *** Leonardo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Donatello (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Raphael (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Michelangelo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Venus De Milo *** Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** April O'Neil (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Shinigami *** Karai (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Tiger Claw *** Fugitoid (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Bishop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** The Mighty Mutanimals **** Slash **** Leatherhead **** Tyler Rockwell **** Pigeon Pete **** Jack J. Kurtzman **** Muckman *** Keno *** Copper Plume *** Quillwrite *** Blade Swipe *** Sapphire Night *** Bebop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Rocksteady (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Mondo Gecko *** Sir Malachi *** Joe Eyeball *** Alopex *** Miyamoto Usagi *** Mona Lisa *** Sly Cooper *** SpongeBob SquarePants = Good Friend *** Patrick Star *** Invader Zim *** GIR *** Dib Membrane *** Gaz Membrane *** Minimoose *** Casper the Friendly Ghost *** The Ghostly Trio **** Fatso **** Stinky **** Stretch *** The Boo Brothers **** Freako **** Meako **** Shreakors *** Zerowing/Dino Charge Shark Ranger *** Princess Rainbow Dash *** Princess Pinkie Pie *** Princess Rarity *** Princess Applejack *** Princess Fluttershy ** Megan Williams (G1) ** Molly Williams (G1) ** Danny Williams (G1) ** Spike (G1) ** Leonardo (2003 TMNT TV Series) ** Raphael (2003 TMNT TV Series) ** Donatello (2003 TMNT TV Series) ** Michelangelo (2003 TMNT TV Series) ** Master Splinter (2003 TMNT TV Series) ** April O'Neill (2003 TMNT TV Series) ** Casey Jones (2003 TMNT TV Series) ** Karai (2003 TMNT TV Series) ** Fugitoid (2003 TMNT TV Series) ** John Bishop (2003 TMNT TV Series) ** Leatherhead (2003 TMNT TV Series) ** Justice Force *** Silver Sentry *** Metal Head *** Ananda *** Chrysalis *** Tsunami *** Nobody *** Raptarr *** Nano *** Turtle Titan *** Green Mantle *** Bowmaster *** Moleculo *** Gauntlet ** Ninja Tribunal *** Kon-Shisho *** Juto-Shisho *** Chikara-Shisho *** Hisomi-Shisho ** Ninja Tribunal Acolytes *** Faraji Ngala *** Adam McKay *** Joi Reynard *** Tora Yoshida ** Legendary Rangers *** /Red Ranger/Gold Zeo Ranger *** /Blue Ranger *** /Black Ranger *** /Yellow Ranger *** /Green Ranger/White Ranger/Red Zeo Ranger V/Black Dino Ranger *** /Red Aquitar Ranger *** /Green Zeo Ranger IV *** /Blue Zeo Ranger III *** /Yellow Zeo Ranger II *** *** /Blue Turbo Ranger *** /Pink Turbo Ranger/Pink Zeo Ranger I/Pink Ranger *** *** /Red Space Ranger *** /Blue Space Ranger/Red Turbo Ranger *** /Black Space Ranger/Green Turbo Ranger *** /Yellow Space Ranger/Yellow Turbo Ranger *** /Pink Space Ranger *** /Silver Space Ranger *** /Galaxy Red Ranger *** /Galaxy Blue Ranger *** /Galaxy Green Ranger *** /Galaxy Yellow Ranger *** /Galaxy Pink Ranger *** /Magna Defender *** /Red Lightspeed Ranger *** /Blue Lightspeed Ranger *** /Green Lightspeed Ranger *** /Yellow Lightspeed Ranger *** /Pink Lightspeed Ranger *** /Titanium Ranger *** /Time Force Red *** /Time Force Pink *** /Time Force Blue *** /Time Force Yellow *** /Time Force Green *** /Quantum Ranger *** /Time Force Silver *** /Red Wild Force Ranger *** /Blue Wild Force Ranger *** /Black Wild Force Ranger *** /Yellow Wild Force Ranger *** /White Wild Force Ranger *** /Lunar Wolf Silver Ranger *** /Red Wind Ranger *** /Blue Wind Ranger *** /Yellow Wind Ranger *** /Crimson Thunder Ranger *** /Navy Thunder Ranger *** /Green Samurai Ranger *** *** /Red Dino Ranger *** /Blue Dino Ranger *** /Yellow Dino Ranger *** /White Dino Ranger *** *** /SPD Deka Ranger *** /SPD Red Ranger *** /SPD Blue Ranger *** /SPD Green Ranger/SPD Green Dragon Ranger *** /SPD Yellow Ranger *** /SPD Pink Ranger *** /SPD Omega Ranger *** /SPD Shadow Ranger *** /SPD Kat Ranger *** /SPD Nova Ranger *** /SPD Orange Ranger *** /Red Mystic Ranger *** /Yellow Mystic Ranger *** /Blue Mystic Ranger *** /Green Mystic Ranger *** /White Mystic Ranger *** /Solaris Knight *** /Wolf Warrior *** /Red Overdrive Ranger *** /Black Overdrive Ranger *** /Blue Overdrive Ranger *** /Yellow Overdrive Ranger *** /Pink Overdrive Ranger *** /Mercury Ranger *** *** /Jungle Fury Red Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Blue Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger *** *** *** *** /Black Lion Warrior *** /Green Chameleon Warrior *** /Ranger Operative Series Red *** /Ranger Operative Series Blue *** /Ranger Operative Series Yellow *** /Ranger Operative Series Green *** /Ranger Operative Series Black *** /Ranger Operative Series Gold *** /Ranger Operative Series Silver *** *** *** *** /Red Samurai Ranger *** /Blue Samurai Ranger *** /Pink Samurai Ranger *** /Green Samurai Ranger *** /Yellow Samurai Ranger *** /Gold Samurai Ranger *** /Red Samurai Ranger *** /Meagforce Red/Super Megaforce Red *** /Megaforce Blue/Super Megaforce Blue *** /Megafroce Black/Super Megaforce Green *** /Megaforce Yellow/Super Megaforce Yellow *** /Megaforce Pink/Super Megaforce Pink *** *** /Super Megaforce Silver *** /Dino Charge Red Ranger *** /Dino Charge Black Ranger *** /Dino Charge Blue Ranger *** /Dino Charge Green Ranger *** /Dino Charge Pink Ranger *** /Dino Charge Gold Ranger *** /Dino Charge Aqua Ranger *** /Dino Charge Graphite Ranger *** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger *** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger *** /Dino Charge Silver Ranger *** /Dino Charge Dark Ranger/Dino Charge Talon Ranger ** *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Blue *** /Ninja Steel Yellow *** /Ninja Steel White *** /Ninja Steel Pink *** /Ninja Steel Gold *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Green ** *** /HyperForce Red *** /HyperForce Blue *** /HyperForce Yellow *** /HyperForce Black *** /HyperForce Pink *** /HyperForce Green ** *** /Beast Morphers Red *** /Beast Morphers Blue *** /Beast Morphers Yellow *** /Beast Morphers Gold *** /Beast Morphers Silver ** Kamen Riders *** Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo *** Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider Nigo *** Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 *** Joji Yuki/Riderman *** Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X *** Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon *** Shigeru Jo/Kamen Rider Stronger *** Hiroshi Tsukuba/Skyrider *** Kazuya Oki/Kamen Rider Super-1 *** Ryo Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX *** /Kamen Rider Black/Kamen Rider Black RX *** Shin Kazamatsuri/Kamen Rider Shin *** Masaru Aso/Kamen Rider ZO *** Kouji Segawa/Kamen Rider J *** Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O *** Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz *** Tsukuyomi/Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi *** Black Woz/Kamen Rider Woz *** Rentaro Kagura/Kamen Rider Shinobi *** Mondo Douan/Kamen Rider Quiz *** Rento Makina/Kamen Rider Kikai *** G3 Team *** Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build *** Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z *** Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease *** Gentoku Himoru/Kamen Rider Rogue *** Nariaki Utsumi/Kamen Rider MadRogue *** Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *** Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave *** Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe *** Kiriya Kujou/Kamen Rider Lazer/Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo *** Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Neo Genm *** /Kamen Rider Para-DX *** Poppy Pipopapo/Asuna Karino/Kamen Rider Poppy *** Nico Saiba/Ride-Player Nico *** Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost *** Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter *** Alain/Kamen Rider Necrom *** Alia/Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P *** Edith/Kamen Rider Dark Ghost *** Shinosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive *** Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach *** Chase/Kamen Rider Chase *** Kyoichiro Kuroi/Kamen Rider Sango *** Akagi/Kamen Rider Yongo *** Jun Honganji/Kamen Rider Jun *** Heart/Kamen Rider Heart *** Brain/Kamen Rider Brain *** Medic/Kamen Rider Medic *** Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim *** Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron *** Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen *** Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *** Hideyasu Jonouchi/Kamen Rider Gridon *** Ryoji Hase/Kamen Rider Kurokage *** Oren Pierre Alfonzo/Kamen Rider Bravo *** Zack/Kamen Rider Knuckle *** Kurokage Troopers *** Knuckle Troopers *** Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard *** Kosuke Nitoh/Kamen Rider Beast *** Mayu Inamori/Kamen Rider Mage *** Yuzuru Ijima/Kamen Rider Mage *** Masahiro Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Mage *** Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze *** Ryusei Sakuta/Kamen Rider Meteor *** Nadeshiko Misaki/Kamen Rider Nadeshiko *** Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *** Shintaro Goto/Kamen Rider Birth *** Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth Prototype *** Shotaro Hidari and Philip/Kamen Rider W *** Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel *** Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *** Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend *** Natsumi Hikari/Kamen Rider Kiva-la *** Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva *** Keisuke Nago/Kamen Rider Ixa *** Taiga Nobori/Kamen Rider Saga *** Mamoru Shima/Kamen Rider Proto Ixa *** Megumi Aso/Kamen Rider Ixa Nigo *** Ryotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form *** Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form *** Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form *** Kintaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form *** Ryutaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form *** Sieg/Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form *** Yuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zeronos *** Kotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider New Den-O *** Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack *** Daisuke Kazama/Kamen Rider Drake *** Tsurugi Kamishiro/Kamen Rider Sasword *** Sou Yaguruma/Kamen Rider KickHopper *** Shun Kageyama/Kamen Rider PunchHopper *** Souji Kusakabe/Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *** Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Iori Izumi/Kamen Rider Ibuki *** Tomizo Todayama/Kamen Rider Todoroki *** Daisuke Danda/Kamen Rider Danki *** Sakae Saeki/Kamen Rider Sabaki *** Eiki/Kamen Rider Eiki *** Akira Amami/Kamen Rider Amaki *** Kyosuke Kiriya/Kamen Rider Kyoki *** Gouki/Kamen Rider Gouki *** Toki/Kamen Rider Toki *** Shouki/Kamen Rider Shouki *** Banki/Kamen Rider Banki *** Michibiki/Kamen Rider Michibiki *** Fubuki/Kamen Rider Fubuki *** Tsutomu Tsumura/Kamen Rider Akatsuki *** Kachidoki/Kamen Rider Kachidoki *** Yamabuki/Kamen Rider Yamabuki *** Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade *** Sakuya Tachibana/Kamen Rider Garren *** Hajime Aikawa/Kamen Rider Chalice *** Mutsuki Kamijo/Kamen Rider Leangle *** Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz *** Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa *** Shūji Mihara/Kamen Rider Delta *** Yuji Kiba/Kamen Rider Orga *** Naoya Kaido/Riotrooper *** Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Ren Akiyama/Kamen Rider Knight *** Shuichi Kitaoka/Kamen Rider Zolda *** Miyuki Tezuka/Kamen Rider Raia *** Satoru Tojo/Kamen Rider Tiger *** Shinichi Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuga *** Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito *** Makoto Hikawa/Kamen Rider G3-X *** Ryo Ashihara/Kamen Rider Gills *** Koji Majima/Another Agito *** Toru Hojo/V1 *** Takahiro Omuro/Kamen Rider G3 Mild *** Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Mika Natsume/Kamen Rider Proto-Kuuga ** Super Sentai *** Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akarenger *** Akira Shinmei/Aorenger *** Daita Oiwa/Kirenger *** Peggy Matsuyama/Momorenger *** Kenji Asuka/Midorenger *** Goro Sakurai/Spade Ace *** Ryu Higashi/Dia Jack *** Karen Mizuki/Heart Queen *** Bunta Daichi/Clover King *** Sokichi Banba/Big One *** Masao Den/Battle Japan *** Makoto Jin/Battle Cossack *** Kyousuke Shida/Battle France *** Shirou Akebono/Battle Kenya *** Maria Nagisa/Miss America *** Ippei Akagi/DenziRed *** Jun Kiyama/DenziYellow *** Akira Momoi/DenziPink *** Takayuki Hiba/VulEagle *** Kin'ya Samejima/VulShark *** Asao Hyou/VulPanther *** Ken'ichi Akama/GoggleRed *** Kanpei Kuroda/GoggleBlack *** Saburou Aoyama/GoggleBlue *** Futoshi Kijima/GoggleYellow *** Miki Momozono/GogglePink *** Hokuto Dan/DynaRed *** Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack *** Yousuke Shima/DynaBlue *** Kousaku Nangou/DynaYellow *** Rei Tachibana/DynaPink *** Shirou Gou/Red1 *** Shingo Takasugi/Green2 *** Ryuuta Nanbara/Blue3 *** Jun Yabuki/Yellow4 *** Hikaru Katsuragi/Pink5 *** Shota Yamamori/Magne Warrior *** Hiryuu Tsurugi/ChangeDragon *** Shou Hayate/ChangeGriffin *** Yuuma Oozora/ChangePegasus *** Sayaka Nagisa/ChangeMermaid *** Mai Tsubasa/ChangePhoenix *** Jin/Red Flash *** Dai/Blue Flash *** Bun/Green Flash *** Takeru/Red Mask *** Kenta/Black Mask *** Akira/Blue Mask *** Haruka/Yellow Mask *** Momoko/Pink Mask *** Ryo Asuka/X1 Mask *** Yusuke Amamiya/Red Falcon *** Joh Ohara/Yellow Lion *** Megumi Misaki/Blue Dolphin *** Tetsuya Yano/Black Biaon *** Jun'ichi Aikawa/Green Sai *** Riki Honoo/Red Turbo *** Daichi Yamagata/Black Turbo *** Youhei Hama/Blue Turbo *** Shunsuke Hino/Yellow Turbo *** Haruna Morikawa/Pink Turbo *** Ryu Tendo/Red Hawk *** Gai Yuki/Black Condor *** Raita Ooishi/Yellow Owl *** Kaori Rokumeikan/White Swan *** Ako Hayasaka/Blue Swallow *** Jeffrey Kensaki/Green Eagle *** J1 *** J2 *** J3 *** J4 *** J5 *** Yamato Tribe Prince Geki/TyrannoRanger *** Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi/MammothRanger *** Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan/TriceraRanger *** Dime Tribe Knight Boi/TigerRanger *** Lithia Tribe Princess Mei/PteraRanger *** Yamato Tribe Knight Burai/DragonRanger *** Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger *** Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star/ShishiRanger *** Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star/TenmaRanger *** Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star/KirinRanger *** Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star/HououRanger *** Kou of the Howling New Star/KibaRanger *** Sasuke/NinjaRed *** Tsuruhime/NinjaWhite *** Seikai/NinjaYellow *** Saizou/NinjaBlue *** Jiraiya/NinjaBlack *** Ninjaman *** Goro Hoshino/OhRed *** Shouhei Yokkaichi/OhGreen *** Yuji Mita/OhBlue *** Juri Nijou/OhYellow *** Momo Maruo/OhPink *** Riki/KingRanger *** Gunmazin *** Kyosuke Jinnai/Red Racer *** Naoki Domon/Blue Racer *** Minoru Uesugi/Green Racer *** Natsumi Shinohara/Yellow Racer *** Youko Yagami/Pink Racer *** Signalman *** VRV Master *** Kouichirou Endou/MegaBlack *** Shun Namiki/MegaBlue *** Chisato Jougasaki/MegaYellow *** Miku Imamura/MegaPink *** Hayate/GingaGreen *** Gouki/GingaBlue *** Hikaru/GingaYellow *** Saya/GingaPink *** Matoi Tatsumi/GoRed *** Nagare Tatsumi/GoBlue *** Shou Tatsumi/GoGreen *** Daimon Tatsumi/GoYellow *** Matsuri Tatsumi/GoPink *** Kyoko Hayase/Zeek-Jeanne *** Tatsuya Asami/TimeRed *** Yuri/TimePink *** Ayase/TimeBlue *** Domon/TimeYellow *** Sion/TimeGreen *** Naoto Takizawa/TimeFire *** Kakeru Shishi/GaoRed *** Gaku Washio/GaoYellow *** Kai Samezu/GaoBlue *** Sotaro Ushigome/GaoBlack *** Sae Taiga/GaoWhite *** Tsukumaro Ogami/GaoSilver *** Yousuke Shiina/HurricaneRed *** Nanami Nono/HurricaneBlue *** Kouta Bitou/HurricaneYellow *** Ikkou Kasumi/KabutoRaiger *** Isshuu Kasumi/KuwagaRaiger *** Asuka Kagura/Shurikenger *** Ryouga Hakua/AbaRed *** Yukito Sanjyou/AbareBlue *** Ranru Itsuki/AbareYellow *** Asuka/AbareBlack *** Mikoto Nakadai/AbareKiller *** Kai Ozu/MagiRed *** Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow *** Urara Ozu/MagiBlue *** Houka Ozu/MagiPink *** Makito Ozu/MagiGreen *** Hikaru (Heavenly Saint Sungel)/MagiShine *** Miyuki Ozu/MagiMother *** Isamu Ozu (Heavenly Saint Blagel)/Wolzard Fire *** Satoru Akashi/Bouken Red *** Masumi Inou/Bouken Black *** Souta Mogami/Bouken Blue *** Natsuki Mamiya/Bouken Yellow *** Sakura Nishihori/Bouken Pink *** Eiji Takaoka/Bouken Silver *** Great Sword Man Zubaan *** Jan Kandou/GekiRed *** Ran Uzaki/GekiYellow *** Retsu Fukami/GekiBlue *** Gou Fukami/GekiViolet *** Ken Hisatsu/GekiChopper *** Rio/Black Lion *** Mele/Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist *** Sosuke Esumi/Go-On Red *** Renn Kousaka/Go-On Blue *** Saki Rouyama/Go-On Yellow *** Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia/Kega Yellow *** Hant Jou/Go-On Green *** Gunpei Ishihara/Go-On Black *** Hiroto Sutou/Go-On Gold *** Miu Sutou/Gon-On Silver *** Takeru Shiba/Shinken Red *** Ryunosuke Ikenami/Shinken Blue *** Mako Shiraishi/Shinken Pink *** Chiaki Tani/Shinken Green *** Kotoha Hanaori/Shinken Yellow *** Genta Umemori/Shinken Gold *** Kaoru Shiba/Princess Shinken Red *** Alata/Gosei Red *** Eri/Gosei Pink *** Agri/Gosei Black *** Moune/Gosei Yellow *** Hyde/Gosei Blue *** Gosei Knight *** Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red *** Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue *** Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow *** Don Dogoier/Gokai Green *** Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink *** Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver *** Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster *** Ryuji Iwasaki/Blue Buster *** Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster *** Masato Jin/Beet Buster *** Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster *** Daigo Kiryu/Kyoryu Red *** Ian Yorkland/Kyoryu Black *** Nobuharu Udo/Kyoryu Blue *** Souji Rippukan/Kyoryu Green *** Amy Yuuzuki/Kyoryu Pink *** Utsusemimaru/Kyoryu Gold *** Ramirez/Kyoryu Cyan *** Yuko Fukai/Kyoryu Cyan *** Tessai/Kyoryu Gray *** Shinya Tsukouchi/Kyoryu Gray *** Doctor Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet *** Yayoi Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet *** Wise God Torin/Kyoryu Silver *** Right Suzuki/ToQ 1gou *** Haru "Tokatti" Tokashiki/ToQ 2gou *** Mio Natsume/ToQ 3gou *** Hikari Nonomura/ToQ 4gou *** Kagura Izumi/ToQ 5gou *** Akira Nijino/ToQ 6gou *** Conductor/ToQ 7gou *** Takaharu Igasaki/AkaNinger *** Yakumo Katou/AoNinger *** Nagi Matsuo/KiNinger *** Fuuka Igasaki/ShiroNinger *** Kasumi Momochi/MomoNinger *** Kinji Takigawa/StarNinger *** Luna Kokonoe/MidoNinger *** Yoshitaka Igasaki/Elder AkaNinger *** Tsumuji Igasaki/Whirlwind AkaNinger *** Juyong Kwon/Brave Kyoryu Red *** Hyeonjun Jeon/Brave Kyoryu Black *** Sechang Kim/Brave Kyoryu Blue *** Pureun Lee/Brave Kyoryu Green *** Dohee Yun/Brave Kyoryu Pink *** Juhyeok Kwon/Brave Kyoryu Gold *** /ZyuohEagle/ZyuohGorilla/ZyuohWhale/ZyuohCondor (w/Bud) *** /ZyuohShark *** /ZyuohLion *** /ZyuohElephant *** /ZyuohTiger *** /ZyuohTheWorld *** /ZyuohBird/ZyuohCondor (w/Yamato Kazakiri) *** /Lupin Red *** /Lupin Blue *** /Lupin Yellow *** /Patren 1gou *** /Patren 2gou *** /Patren 3gou *** /Lupin X/Patren X *** Kou/Ryusoul Red *** Melt/Ryusoul Blue *** Asuna/Ryusou lPink *** Towa/Ryusoul Green *** Bamba/Rysoul Black *** Canalo/Ryusoul Gold ** Space Sqaud *** Geki Jumonji/Gavan Type-G *** Kai Hyuga/New Sharivan *** Shu Karasuma/New Shaider *** Juspion *** Toha Yamaji/Jiraya *** Touma Amagi/New Jiraya *** Naoto Tamura/Jiban *** Ryouma Kagawa/Fire/Knight Fire *** Hayato Kano/Draft Redder *** Janperson *** Show Narumi/Blue Swat *** Takuya Kai/Blue Beet *** Kouhei Toba/B-Fighter Kabuto *** Kamen Rider Icarus *** Lucky/Shishi Red *** Stinger/Sasori Orange *** Garu/Ookami Blue *** Balance/Tenbin Gold *** Champ/Oushi Black *** Naga Ray/Hebitsukai Silver *** Hammie/Chameleon Green *** Raptor 283/Washi Pink *** Spada/Kajiki Yellow *** Shou Ronpo/Ryu Commander *** Kotaro Sakuma/Kougama Blue *** Tsurugi Ohtori/Houou Soldier *** Banban "Ban" Azarka/DekaRed *** Houji "Hoji" Tomasu/DekaBlue *** Senichi "Sen-chan" Enari/DekaGreen *** Marika "Jasmine" Reimon/DekaYellow *** Koume "Umeko" Kodou/DekaPink *** Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira/DekaBreak *** Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster *** Cignian Swan Shiratori/DekaSwan *** /DekaRed *** /DekaRed *** /DekaRed *** /DekaRed *** /DekaRed *** Ryouma/GingaRed *** Hyuuga/Black Knight *** Kenta Date/MegaRed *** Yuusaku Hayakawa/MegaSilver *** Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *** Gaku Hoshikawa/FiveRed *** Ken Hoshikawa/FiveBlue *** Fumiya Hoshikawa/FiveBlack *** Kasumi Hoshikawa/FivePink *** Remi Hoshikawa/FiveYellow *** Sara Tokimura/Yellow Flash *** Lou/Pink Flash *** Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue *** Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenziGreen ** Ultra Warriors *** Shin Hayata/Ultraman *** Zoffy *** Dan Moroboshi/Ultraseven *** Hideki Go/Ultraman Jack *** Seiji Hokuto/Ultraman Ace *** Kotaro Higashi/Ultraman Taro *** Father of Ultra *** Mother of Ultra *** Gen Ohtori/Ultraman Leo *** Astra *** Ultraman King *** Takeshi Yamato/Ultraman 80 *** Yullian *** Choichiro Hikari/Ultraman Joneus *** Elek *** Loto *** Amia *** Scott Masterson/Ultraman Scott *** Chuck Gavin/Ultraman Chuck *** Beth O'Brien/Ultrawoman Beth *** Jack Shindo/Ultraman Great *** Kenichi Kai/Ultraman Powered *** Katsuto Asahi/Ultraman Zearth *** Daigo Madoka/Ultraman Tiga *** Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna *** Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia *** Hiroya Fujimiya/Ultraman Agul *** Genki Kagura/Ultraman Nice *** Ultraman Boy *** Ultraman Pict *** Musashi Haruno/Ultraman Cosmos *** Julie/Ultraman Justice *** Shunichi Maki/Ultraman the Next *** Kazuki Komon/Ultraman Nexus/Ultraman Noa *** Kaito Touma/Ultraman Max *** Ultraman Xenon *** Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius *** Kazuya Serizawa/Ultraman Hikari *** Jin/Ultraseven X *** Shin Moroboshi/Ultraman Zero *** Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga *** Shou/Ultraman Victory *** Daichi Ozora/Ultraman X *** Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb *** Riku Asakura/Ultraman Geed *** Katsumi Minato/Ultraman Rosso *** Isami Minato/Ultraman Blu *** Asahi Minato/Ultrawoman Grigio *** Shinjiro Hayata/Ultraman *** Hiroyuki Kudo/Ultraman Taiga/Ultraman Titas/Ultraman Fuma ** ZAP SPACY *** Hiroshi Hyuga *** Rei/Reimon *** Jun Haruna *** Koichi Oki *** Masahiko Kumano ** LEGO Dimensions Warriors *** Emmet Brickowski *** Jay Walker/The Lightning Ninja *** Zane/The Ice Ninja *** Cole/The Black Ninja *** P.I.X.A.L./Samurai X *** Skylor/The Amber Ninja *** Seliel/The Phantom Ninja *** Ronin *** Echo Zane *** Eris the Eagle *** Gorzan the Gorilla *** Bladvic the Bear *** Woriz the Wolf *** Razzar the Raven *** Rogon the Rhino *** Scorm the Scorpion *** Sir Fangar *** Wyldstyle *** Benny *** MetalBeard *** ScribbleCop *** Sweet Mayhem *** Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi *** Susan (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) *** Ice Cream Cone (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) *** Unikitty *** Puppycorn *** Dr. Fox *** Hawkodile *** Richard (Unikitty!) *** Dr. Rabbit *** Clay Moorington *** Aaron Fox *** Lancelot "Lance" Richmond *** Princess Macy Halbert *** Axl (NEXO Knights) *** Karlof *** Neuro *** Gravis *** Jacob Pevsner *** Shade *** Paleman *** Griffin Turner *** Ash *** Bolobo *** Tox *** Camille *** Lagravis *** Lavertus *** ShadoWind *** Longtooth *** Lennox *** Leonidas *** Li'ella *** Lion Swordsmen *** Lion Gunners *** Queen Crunket *** King Crominus *** Crooler *** Crawley *** Crug *** Cranvil *** Crokenburg *** Ewald *** Ewar *** Equila *** Eglor *** Elida *** Gardo *** G'Loona *** Grizzam *** Gornay *** Grumlo *** Gelsi *** Rawzom *** Rizzo *** Razcal *** Winzar *** Wilhurt *** Wakz *** Windra *** Wonald *** Rinona *** Rukus *** Runk *** Buchuma *** Balkar *** Bungey *** Bumpy *** Bozy *** Bezar *** Scutter *** Scolder *** Scrug *** Braptor *** Blista *** Fluminox *** Florax *** Flinx *** Foltrax *** Frax *** Firox *** Tormak *** Trakkar *** Tazar *** Lundor *** Strainor *** Stealthor *** Sykor *** Sirox *** Sibress *** Saraw *** Saber-Tooth Tiger Soldiers *** Maula *** Mottrot *** Mungus *** Vardy *** VoomVoom *** Vornon *** Vultrix *** Vulture Soldiers *** Icebite *** Icerlot *** Icepaw *** Iceklaw *** Ice Bear Soldiers ** Avengers *** Steve Rogers/Captain America *** Tony Stark/Iron Man *** Thor *** Bruce Banner/Hulk *** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *** Clint Barton/Hawkeye *** James Rhodes/War Machine *** Scott Lang/Ant-Man *** Peter Parker/Spider-Man *** T'Challa/Black Panther *** Shuri *** M'Baku/Man Ape *** Vision *** Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *** Sam Wilson/Falcon *** Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *** Hope van Dyne/Wasp *** Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *** Wong *** Pepper Potts/Rescue *** Brunnhilde/Valkyrie ** X-Men *** Wolverine *** Beast (X-Men) *** Cyclops *** Emma Frost *** Professor Charles Xavier *** Jean Grey *** Storm *** Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde *** Iceman *** Nightcrawler *** Angel *** Bishop *** Forge *** Gambit *** Rogue (X-Men) *** Colossus *** Psylocke *** Firestar *** Caliban *** Spyke *** Sunspot *** Berzerker *** Magma *** Jubilee *** Multiple *** Wolfsbane *** Cannonball *** Dani Moonstar *** Havok *** Boom Boom *** X-23 *** Amanda Sefton *** Wade Wilson/Deadpool *** Magneto ** Fantastic Four *** Mr. Fantastic *** Thing *** Human Torch *** Invisible Woman ** Guardians of the Galaxy *** Peter Quill/Star-Lord *** Gamora *** Drax the Destroyer *** Rocket Racoon *** Groot *** Nebula *** Mantis ** Inhumans *** Black Bolt *** Gorgon *** Karnak *** Medusa Amaquelin *** Crystal Amaquelin *** Lockjaw ** Team Mordecai and Rigby *** Benson Dunswoody *** Pops Maellard *** Skips *** Mitch "Mussle Man" Sorrenstein *** Hi-Five Ghost *** Rex Salazar *** Grim Reaper *** Billy *** Mandy *** Frankie Foster *** Numbuh 1 *** Numbuh 2 *** Numbuh 3 *** Numbuh 4 *** Numbuh 5 *** Juniper Lee *** Kiva Andru *** Lance *** Ilana *** Octus *** I.M. Weasel *** Erin *** Jake Spidermonkey *** Grizzly *** Panda *** Ice Bear *** Gumball Watterson *** Darwin Watterson *** Anais Watterson *** Richard Watterson *** Nicole Watterson *** Radicles *** Enid *** King Rufus *** Peter (Long Live The Royals) *** Rosalind (Long Live The Royals) *** Ed *** Edd *** Eddy *** K.O. *** Garnet *** Raven *** Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) *** Finn the Human *** Jake the Dog *** Chowder *** Shnitzhel *** Courage the Cowardly Dog *** Ami Onuki *** Yumi Yoshimura *** Festro *** Uncle Grandpa *** Oscar (Summer Camp Island) *** Hedgehog (Summer Camp Island) *** Robot Jones *** Lazlo *** Raj *** Clam (Camp Lazlo) *** Charlie (We Bare Bears) *** Nom Nom *** Lemongrab 3 *** Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) *** Moxy *** Vambre Warrior *** Prohyas Warrior *** BMO *** Princess Bubblegum *** Maceline the Vampire Queen *** Flame Princess *** Lady Rainnicorn *** Hoss Delgado *** Irwin *** Jeff the Spider *** Fred Fredburger *** Skarr *** Victor "Vic" Calavera *** Valentino "Val" Calavera *** Kelsey Bern *** John Paul "J.P." Mercer *** Sheriff Mao Mao *** Deputy Badgerclops *** Deputy Adorabat *** Robin (Teen Titans 2003 TV Series) *** Cyborg (Teen Titans 2003 TV Series) *** Raven (Teen Titans 2003 TV Series) *** Starfire (Teen Titans 2003 TV Series) *** Beast Boy (Teen Titans 2003 TV Series) *** Blossom *** Bubbles *** Buttercup *** Blisstina *** Peridot *** Connie Maheswaran *** Bismuth *** Lion *** Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz *** Robin *** Cyborg *** Starfire *** Beast Boy *** Robotboy *** Tommy Turnbull *** Gus Turner *** Lola Mbola *** Batgirl *** Supergirl *** Wonder Girl *** Miss Martian *** Artemis *** Power Girl *** Princess Amethyst *** Arsenal *** Superboy *** Kevin Levin (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) ** Protectors of Light *** Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) *** Pinkie Pie *** Rainbow Dash *** Applejack *** Fluttershy *** Rarity *** Sunset Shimmer *** Sonata Dusk *** Adagio Dazzle *** Trixie Lulamoon *** Starlight Glimmer *** Sour Sweet/Kamen Rider Neo Kabuto *** Lemon Zest/Kamen Rider Neo TheBee *** Indigo Zap/Kamen Rider Neo Drake *** Sugarcoat/Kamen Rider Neo Sasword *** Sunny Flare/Kamen Rider Neo Gatack *** Flash Sentry *** Sandalwood *** Micro Chips *** Thunderbass *** Valhallan *** Mystery Mint *** Cloudy Kicks *** Paisley *** Sweet Leaves *** Tennis Match *** Gloriosa Daisy/Kamen Rider Kick Beetle *** Timber Spruce *** Juniper Montage/Kamen Rider Mosquito *** Wallflower Blush/Kamen Rider Punch Beetle *** Mezma *** Blade Swipe *** Sapphire Night *** Peacock Plume *** Vignette Valenica/Kamen Rider Mantis *** Leonardo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Raphael (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Donatello (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Michelanglo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Venus De Milo *** April O'Neil (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Fugitoid (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Bishop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** The Mighty Mutanimals **** Slash **** Leatherhead **** Tyler Rockwell **** Pigeon Pete **** Jack J. Kurtzman **** Muckman *** Karai (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Shinigami *** Keno *** Bebop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Rocksteady (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Tiger Claw *** Mondo Gecko *** Sir Malachi *** Joe Eyeball *** Spider Bytes *** Newtralizer *** Alopex *** Miyamoto Usagi *** Mona Lisa *** Casper the Friendly Ghost *** The Ghostly Trio **** Stretch **** Stinky **** Fatso *** The Boo Brothers **** Freako **** Meako **** Shreakors *** Rabbid 6 **** Rabblight Sparkle **** Rabble Jack **** Rabbidash **** Rabbity **** Rabbishy **** Rabbipie *** Rabbid Mane Six **** Rabbid Twilight Sparkle **** Rabbid Applejack **** Rabbid Rainbow Dash **** Rabbid Rarity **** Rabbid Fluttershy **** Rabbid Pinkie Pie ** Team Kingdom Hearts *** Sora *** Kairi *** Roxas *** Riku *** Naminé *** Data-Sora *** Data-Roxas *** Data-Riku *** Data-Naminé *** Ventus *** Terra *** Aqua ** Justice League *** Batman *** Superman *** The Flash *** Martian Manhunter *** Wonder Woman *** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *** John Stewart/Green Lantern *** Aquaman *** Swamp Thing *** Jonah Hex *** Shazam *** Hawkman *** Green Arrow *** Steel *** Animal Man *** Atom *** Black Lightning *** Black Canary *** Plastic Man *** Vixen *** Elongated Man *** B'wana Beast *** Red Tornado *** Detective Chimp *** Deadman *** The Spectre *** Metamorpho *** Wildcat *** Booster Gold *** Ted Kord/Blue Beetle *** Guy Gardener/Green Lantern *** Zatanna *** Hawkgirl *** Phantom Stranger *** Prince Karras *** Sandman *** Ice Enemies Behind the scenes Portrayal * English: = Marÿke Hendrikse * Japanese: = Megumi Han Trivia Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Evil turned Good Category:Crossover Villains Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Female Villains Category:Mordecai and Rigby's Friends Category:Another Riders Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Stampede Category:Former Villains